


Bound--a trouble

by middlemarch



Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship/Love, Introspection, Longing, Marriage, Romance, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 22:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlemarch/pseuds/middlemarch
Summary: Prison had been a crucible.





	Bound--a trouble

Ross Poldark was his best friend and has risked his life to rescue them, but Dwight couldn’t find it within himself to fault Hugh for the way the younger man looked at Ross’s wife. He couldn’t even shake his head when he saw how Hugh walked towards Demelza at the dinner party, how he lifted a hand that could only be intending to touch hers, to graze her slender wrist and the center of her palm. It was not the time he and Hugh had spent together in a French prison and it was not that saving Hugh’s life had gone a fair way towards saving Dwight’s mind from breaking into a thousand irredeemable pieces; Dwight could not castigate the lieutenant for acting on impulses Dwight himself could recognize. To have those blue eyes regard him with their warm acceptance, their eager, ardent joy, to let them rest upon his half-ruined face, his half-ruined soul with the most tender, generous care—to have that vivid, determined spirit turn towards him as a true companion, without any concern about society or state! Dwight knew Caroline loved him and he did love his wife but he could not judge Hugh Armitage for seeking Demelza’s heart, for wanting to hear that voice singing in the night when the moon refused to shine, when he knew that same desire. Dwight would never confess it, not to Caroline, who might even understand, nor to Ross, who never would; not to Hugh, who might take it as encouragement, nor to Demelza herself, who did not deserve to bear another burden. He would never admit it, except to himself, that he loved his friend’s wife, a love that neither English, nor French, nor even Demelza’s Cornish tongue had words for, a love unutterable, inviolable, pure and condemned, an affinity of the soul that did not spurn the flesh. 

Hugh Armitage had loved Demelza and was going blind. Dwight did not want to discover his own doom, how it would come from that auburn hair waving like smoke in the cliff-side wind. From those blue eyes like the sky over Eden.

**Author's Note:**

> Not trying to start any fandom frenzy but enjoying playing around with the pairings a little and considering Dwight's perspective on Hugh, Demelza, and Ross.
> 
> Title from Emily Dickinson.


End file.
